


Where the Kisses Are Hers and Hers and His

by imhookedonaswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan Cocktober, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Group Sex, Neverland, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhookedonaswan/pseuds/imhookedonaswan
Summary: After stumbling into a weird Neverland flower Emma is overcome with certain feelings for both Hook and Tinkerbell





	Where the Kisses Are Hers and Hers and His

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's cocktober!! Here's some sex pollen fueled sex with our favorite savior, pirate, and fairy!

Emma stomped her way through the stupidly humid jungle fuming over the latest Lost Boy attack that left her party split nearly in half. Her parents, Regina, and Neal were god knows where while she was with Hook and Tinkerbell traipsing through the jungle. She supposed it could be worse, Hook and Tinkerbell knew the terrain and how to stay out of sight of the Lost Boys. 

“Come on it’s not far to my place,” Tink said, leading the way to her treehouse. “We’ll at least be able to rest and try to contact the others.” She effortlessly wove her way through the foliage, Killian following behind her. Emma wasn’t naive, she could tell from the moment that they laid eyes on each other at camp that Killian and Tink had been in some kind of… thing. Whatever the fairytale equivalent to fuck buddies was called. But whatever it’s fine, Hook’s not her boyfriend, he’s perfectly allowed to look at Tink with those bedroom eyes and that smirk she thought was just for her. It’s fine, this was fine. 

She was the one he kissed a few days ago, she smiled at the memory. She could practically feel his lips on hers, his facial hair tickling her skin, his breathing ragged, and his tongue tasting like rum. 

“Emma look out!” Hook’s voice cut through her memories just in time for her to walk into a huge vine covered in orange flowers. She coughed as pollen covered her hair, clothes, and skin; she blinked trying to clear the pollen from her eyelashes and saw Hook and Tink doubled over coughing too. Shivers ran down her spine, her breathing slowed as she drank the two of them in, eyes running over their bodies and before she could stop her she was taking strides and leaning down to kiss Tink.

“Wait Emma stop,” Tink said, her voice strained. “You don’t want to do this.”

“Yes I do,” she said as she ran her hands up and down Tink’s arms. She didn’t know why or what was happening but she needed to touch, to kiss, to fuck as soon as she could.

“Woah woah Emma slow down. You’ve touched the Neverland cockscomb, it’s the pollen that’s making you act like this.”

“Huh?” Emma had been too busy focusing on the large and very obvious lump in his pants that was practically straining against the laces. 

“We need to get out of here, there’s still too much pollen in the air,” Tink said, backing away down the trail. Emma followed her, her head clearing somewhat with each step she took out of the pollen cloud. From what she could gather it was some kind of sex pollen, of course Neverland would have sex pollen. It was some fucking demon’s playground why wouldn’t it have sex pollen?

Emma followed Tink up the ladder to her small treehouse, getting quite the view of the fairy’s small round ass. She gulped, wondering how long this pollen would last. She pushed herself up into Tink’s house; it was pretty rustic. There was a hammock in one corner and a few crates scattered around with a few personal items in them. Hook hauled himself up after them, Emma felt her breath catch in her throat she could almost see the muscles working under his clothes. She wanted nothing more than to have him throw her over his shoulder and carry her somewhere to be ravished.

He seemed to sense her staring, his cheeks turning slightly pink and he scratched behind his ear. Emma wanted to suck the lobe between her lips, she wondered what he would do. Would he moan and melt into her? Would he growl and try to touch every part of her that he could reach with his hand? 

She sat on her hands, trying to keep them from touching herself or anyone else, and tried to think of what to say. “So what the fuck just happened?” 

“You walked into Neverland cockscomb,” Tink said. 

“Right and that means what exactly?” Emma rolled her eyes.

“Well it’s pollen can cause certain… reactions that you’re obviously feeling right now,” Tink explained. 

“What it’s some kind of magic sex flower or something?” Emma asked. 

“Precisely love,” Killian nodded. “You got a face full, but Tink and I weren’t able to avoid it completely, unfortunately.”

“How long does it take to wear off?” 

“Well you have two choices,” Tink ran her hands down her crossed legs. “The pollen will wear off in two days or…”

“Or what?” Emma kicked her foot down on the floor of the treehouse, she knew she was being slightly unreasonable but fucking hell she needed to find her kid, not sit in Tink’s house horny and useless.

“You can have sex with someone and the effects will cease almost immediately,” Killian finished, his eyes dark and practically undressing her and Tink.

Emma stared from Killian to Tink and back to the floor, so those were her options then. Sit on her hands for 48 hours while who knows what happens to Henry or fuck Killian or Tink or both and what a minute. “How do you two know so much about this?”

Killian somehow blushed deeper, the tips of his ears scarlet and redness spreading down his chest. Tink cleared her throat, her neck turning pink as well. “Well we uh, me and Killian, we used to…”

“You used to fuck?” Emma said matter of factly, as both Tink and Killian looked to the floor. “It’s okay, I’m not judging either of you,” Emma shrugged, ignoring the flare of jealousy in her stomach. 

“We’ve experimented with this pollen before,” Killian admitted. “So lass, what would you like to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“You are the one leading this mission, quite well I might add, so I leave these next steps in your control. The ball is in your goal,” he said with a wave of his hand.

“Court,” Emma corrected, turning just as that infuriatingly attractive smirk snaked its way across his face. “Tink? What do you think?”

“I have to agree with Killian, I just want to get off this damned island for good and you are the surest way to do that.”

“So you’re both okay with doing it? With just getting this over with?” Emma asked.

“Well darling I’d like for you to enjoy yourself just a bit,” Killian said, a wicked smile on his lips. 

“I’m sure I will,” Emma smirked back before turning away from him and crawling on hands and knees towards Tink. Her lips hovered just in front of the fairy’s, hesitating for just a breath before closing the gap between them. 

Almost instantly, Emma felt electricity pulse through her body, urging her on. She raked her fingers through Tink’s hair, pulling the fairy closer. She felt Tink’s tongue slide against her lip, Emma’s lips parted, inviting her in. 

A hand palmed Emma’s ass through her jeans, she turned her head breaking her kiss with Tink to see Hook behind her on his knees, his hand running up and down her ass and when his eyes met hers he gave her a squeeze. Tink peppered her jaw and neck with small kisses and nips. A smile tugged at her lips, of course, Killian would be an ass guy. Pirates loved booty after all. 

“See something you like?”  she asked, wiggling her hips just slightly in his direction.

“Everything,” he breathed, the tips of his fingers dipping just beneath the waistband of her jeans and setting her skin on fire. She pushed herself up and undid her fly and began to pull her jeans down. Tink’s hands found the hem of her tank top and started pulling up revealing a whole expanse of skin. She kissed her way down Emma’s body, nosing the straps of Emma’s bra down her shoulders, exposing Emma’s breasts to the humid jungle air. Emma felt cool steel on her hip, Hook used his hook to pull her jeans off further soon they were pooling around her knees. Emma turned away from Tink, facing Killian as he pulled her jeans off her legs, flinging them behind him and a hunger in his eyes as he took her in. Fingers fumbled behind her as Tink tried to unhook her bra. 

“Here let me,” Emma reached around, deftly unhooking the bar and tossing it to join her jeans. Tink’s hands came around her body, her fingers slowly circling Emma’s stiffening nipples. 

“How does she look Kilian?” she asked, tweaking one of Emma’s nipples causing her to moan.

“Irresistible,” Killian said before pressing his lips to Emma’s. She moaned into his kiss, almost overwhelmed with all the sensations going on around her. Tink’s fingers working her nipples, Killian’s fingers dancing at the waistband of her panties. She was aching for him to touch her properly, she canted her hips up trying to get him to where she needed him. She reached out her hands landing on the lapels of his coat, she pushed the coat back and off his shoulders. He shrugged out of the coat the rest of the way, his arms free to roam over her body. His hand and hook skated down her body to her hips, he pulled her closer so that she was practically laying on the floor of the treehouse, her upper body still leaning against Tink’s legs. 

Killian’s eyes scored down her body, Emma could feel herself getting wetter by the moment. She needed him to touch her, lick her, something or she was going to combust. 

“Come on Hook, you are such a tease,” Tink said, her hand slowly sliding down Emma’s body. “Unless you want me to get there first?”

With a growl, Killian leaned forward knocking Tink’s hand out of the way and dragging his fingers through Emma’s wet folds. She moaned loudly, not caring who or what could probably hear her. It just felt so good. 

Her own hands traveled up, feeling the smooth curves of Tink underneath her tunic. Tink’s hands moved from her breasts to pulling off her own shirt, Emma caught a glimpse of pale skin and rosy nipples before Tink bent forward and kissed her. She nearly lost herself in Tink’s kiss when she felt Killian’s tongue join his fingers in his ministrations. She moaned against Tink’s lips, opening her mouth enough for Tink to explore her mouth with her tongue. Emma pulled away, she wanted more of Tink and she could think of only one way to really get what she needed.

“Hop on,” Emma whispered.

“You sure?” Tink asked just as Killian circled his tongue against Emma’s clit in a way that made her eyes roll back.

“Yes,” Emma nodded. Tink wasted no time, hoisting herself up and practically planting herself on Emma’s face. Emma hadn’t done this in years but it was like riding a bike, getting Tink panting and moaning in no time. She felt Killian moan against her, surely he was getting an eyeful of both her and Tink. Emma was getting close, she could feel the tell-tale tingle somewhere deep in her belly, she doubled her efforts with Tink, sucking her clit into her mouth and running her tongue around it. She could feel the fairy start to twitch, her moans starting to quiet and her muscles tense when suddenly Killian pulled his lips and fingers away from her. Before Emma could even look down at Killian to wonder why he had stopped, she felt his thick cock toying at her entrance.

“Is this okay love?” she heard him ask, she nodded and moaned against Tink as he pushed into her. She heard rather than saw Killian lean forward and kiss Tink as he thrust into her, Emma could feel herself teetering right on the edge and judging by the way Tink was grinding herself against Emma’s face so was the fairy. Emma circled Tink’s clit with her mouth, running her tongue across her most sensitive spot and Tink came loudly. Emma felt Killian’s fingers rubbing tiny circles around her clit and she soon followed Tink over the edge, twitching and gasping as she came down from her high. 

Tink slid sideways off Emma, allowing her to look at Killian as he fucked her. She met his intense gaze and felt herself get close once more. Tink crawled over to him, kissing him lightly on the lips before reaching down and knocking his hand out of her way. The fairy gently pinched and rolled Emma’s clit through her small fingers causing Emma’s head to spin. Her back arched, her finger digging into the wooden floor of the treehouse, her moans becoming quieter as her second orgasm quickly built up, her muscles tensed and then with one last push from Killian and another circle from Tink she fell once more. She moaned loud, her body convulsing as Killian leaned forward, nearly pushing Tink out of the way as he kissed her then pressed light kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Emma threaded her fingers through his thick hair and anchored herself to him as she rode out the aftershocks. 

“I’m getting close,” he whispered in her ear.

“Just don’t come in me,” Emma said, unsure if her birth control would still work while under the effects of a magic sex flower.

Killian pulled out, pumping himself a few more times before emptying himself across Emma’s stomach in thick ropes. Killian collapsed on his back next to her, breathing heavily and stretched out his arm. Emma rested her head on his shoulder, using it as a pillow as she tried to catch her breath. She felt a cool cloth on her stomach, opening her eyes she saw Tink cleaning her up.

“Thank you,” she wispered.

“No problem,” Tink smiled and tossed the rag behind her before settling down on Killian’s other side, tucking herself between his arm and shoulder and seemingly falling asleep. Emma felt her heavy eyelids close and fell asleep almost instantly.

When they woke a few hours later, the effects of the pollen had worn off. Emma missed the cloudiness it had filled her head with, now she felt drawn and anxious and guilty about the time she had wasted when she should have been looking for Henry.

She carefully detangled herself from Killian’s warm embrace and started gathering her clothes from around Tink’s small treehouse.

Killian’s eyes fluttered open, blinking through his sleep covered lashes, he sat up watching as Emma dressed. “You alright love?”

“I’m fine,” Emma grunted as he buttoned her fly. She didn’t have time for this, she needed to find her son.

“It’s just that the pollen can have a bit of a heavy takedown,” Killian said. 

“I just, can’t believe we wasted so much time,” Emma said, tears pricking her eyes. “Henry is out there somewhere and what am I doing? Having a threesome? Who knows where Pan can have him now?”

“Emma you needed to ride out the pollen’s effects, and you are going to find Henry. I know it, you know it, even Pan knows that it’s only a matter of time before you rescue your boy.”

“You’re sure?”

“Of course,” Killian said, his eyes sincere. “Now you’re sure you’re okay with everything

that happened last night?”

Emma looked from Killian to Tink’s still sleeping form and smiled softly. “Yeah I’m fine, just don’t mention this around my parents or Regina when we find them again?”

“It’ll be our secret,” Killian smirked.


End file.
